Second Chances
by meli dav
Summary: Pacey gets a second chance at happiness and can change the past. still, some things always remain in Fate's hands.
1. drinking the sorrows away

Author's note: hey everyone! This is a new story called "Second chances." The whole thing is about Pacey getting a second chance with the girl who gave him butterflies. To help, it's Joey Potter. This story starts off two weeks after 618, love bites. I changed some stuff around. Joey told Pacey that Eddie (yuck!) is back and now she's going to Paris with him. Joey ran away leaving a very depressed Pacey. Pacey never worked as a stock broker guy but stayed a cook and works as head chef in Leery's fresh fish. That's all the background stuff you need so here's chapter one: Bar side conclusions.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sam, Cal, Bob and Saw's bar. I don't anything else unless I say I do. Goes for the whole story.  
  
In the state of Massachusetts is a small coastal town called Capeside. In the tiny town is an old building called Saw's bar where they claim to sell happiness. The building is made completely out of wood except for the left brick wall that was rebuilt because an "Overly happy" costumer drove his truck into it when he went forward instead of reverse. No one got hurt, heck, the people inside starting laughing at the drunk. The sheriff, John Witter, who was a frequent costumer, got the new wall up in two days tops. In this dirty bar sat a young brunette man, about 20 or 21, who was first seen by the bartender a month ago. The man showed up with a blonde man who seemed to be about the same age and took a seat at the counter. The two asked for two Millers and a shot each. The bartender knew the rules so asked for their cards. The blonde showed his and he just turned 21 that day. The brunette chuckled and said he forgot his card. The bartender didn't buy it.  
  
"What's your name Boy?" asked the grizzly looking man behind the bar.  
  
"Pacey, Pacey Witter." The man appeared to be frightened of him.  
  
The bartender smiled and got the drinks. "Here you are Mr. Witter. Say hello to you's father for me."  
  
That was the first and last time young Pacey was seen in that shack, for two weeks anyway. It was a cold night when he came slopping in at two in the morning. Pacey slapped his suit wearing body down on a stool and knocked on the counter to get the 'tenders attention.  
  
"A shot of your strongest whiskey and keep 'em comin." He told the bartender as he loosened his tie.  
  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Witter? Laphroaig is really strong."  
  
"Do I care Bob? Your sign says you can give me happiness so give me some. Stop calling me Mr. Witter, my name is Pacey."  
  
Bob rolled his eyes and got him his shot. Pacey drank shots for two hours straight that night. He came in every night since.  
  
Bob shifted his eyes to the clock that sat above the cigarette machine. Six exactly. He took out his best glasses and placed them on the counter. Someone placed a hand on Bob's shoulder and scared him.  
  
"Shit Cal, don't ya know how to speak?" Bob said holding his chest.  
  
. "Sorry boss. So's I'm guessin' your getting ready for the drunk right?" Asked Cal with a light chuckle.  
  
Bob sneered at Cal and raised a closed fist to eye level. "Pacey is not a drunk: he just got his heart broken by a girl who he loves with his whole heart so he's entitled to some liquid happiness that I offer. If you ever call that poor boy a drunk again I swear Cal you'll finally get to see my 45 face- to – face. Got it?" Bob said low and slow so he could sound mean.  
  
Pacey walked in at that time. He did his usual stagger to the counter and watched the two men. "What's going on here?"  
  
Cal moved away from Bob and faced Pacey. "Nothing's going on. Happy drinking MR. Wit- ter." Cal said like a school girl splatting out sarcasm.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and looked at Bob. "I really hate that guy."  
  
"Don't worry about him Pacey. You look like shit boy." Bob said bluntly studying the young man's face in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Bob." Pacey chuckled sarcastically.  
  
Bob lifted his shoulders. "Sorry but you do."  
  
Pacey placed his head in his hand. "I feel like shit too. All day Pacey do this, Pacey do that, Pacey cook faster, Pacey blah, I just want to tell Gail to Shut up because I'm doing the best I can but no. I say, Yes Mrs. Leery to make her happy. On my break today, they were showing live footage from Paris and I swear I saw Joey, or a girl who looked like her, walk in the background. So you know what I did Bob?"  
  
"No what?" Bob said cleaning his glasses.  
  
Pacey placed his hands on his lap. "I grip the sides of my table so hard that it started cracking just so I wouldn't punch a hole through it. My brain went crazy with thoughts of her, and I mean heavy thoughts. I thought about the first time I kissed her and the first time she kissed me back. I thought about the three amazing months we spent out on the true love alone. I remembered the first time we made love and how much I knew she loved me because she gave me this gift that a woman can only give once in a lifetime and I had nothing to give her in return."  
  
Bob raised his eyebrows. "You gave her nothing?" he said curiously.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Don't turn this into a dirty memory Bob. And so you know, she didn't come out empty handed." Pacey smiled at that thought. "Anyway, I was thinking about all of these wonderful things but then I couldn't help but bring up all of the bad things that happened because of the good ones. the first time I kissed her, she screams and hits because of my "hormonal meltdown", not to mention the fact that she came from a big date with college boy A.J. when she kissed me back that led to a week of pure magic but it ended horribly because she dumps me after Dawson found out and he meant more to her than I did. The whole boat thing wasn't great because as soon as we stepped back in Capeside, hell froze over. In the end I couldn't handle it so we break up. Oh yes Bob, the sex. Before we broke up we had plenty of that but after the first time she promised me that she wouldn't lie about it and guess what she does? She lies. That made another crack in the already thin ice that we were on."  
  
"That really sucks man."  
  
"O that's not the worst part. The worst part was after all this happened, I fell in love with her again but this time she doesn't love me back. Not only does she not love me, she tells me that she's leaving with this asshole Eddie for Paris. I would have been fine if she said that she was leaving, but the fact that she got back with Eddie really pisses me off. The guy left her with her heart in her hands before but he can come waltzing back anytime he wants!"  
  
Bob handed him a beer and sat down. "Didn't you leave her? Why are you so different?"  
  
"It's different because I love her. He was only in it for the sex. I loved her from junior year of high school up to this moment. I want all of her quirks and stubbornness. I want to make her happy. This brings me to another point. I loved her even when I was dating her roommate Audrey. We went down to Florida for a weekend to get away me, Audrey, Joey, and this Charlie guy. It was just Joey and I in the house when I looked on the patio and there she was painting away. She looked so beautiful. I knew I still loved her at that moment. That time she wanted to be with a guy who cheated on my other friend and picked up women left and right." Pacey took another gulp of his beer. "With all this said I finally came to a conclusion."  
  
"And what is that?" Bob asked.  
  
"I realize now that Joey Potter would rather be with someone else besides me. Every good moment I shared with her was brought down because of another guy. I didn't matter that much to her. Everything I had with Joey was false advertisement and meant nothing." Pacey shot down the last few inches of his beer.  
  
A man in the corner observed Pacey's actions for the past few days and decided that tonight was the night that Pacey Witter would have his life changed forever.  
  
"A beautiful girl can make you feel dizzy Like you've been drinking Whiskey all night She can make u feel high Full a single greatest commodity known to man She gives promise Promise of a better day Promise of a greater hope Promise of a new tomorrow This particular aura can be found in the gate of a beautiful girl In her smile And in her soul And the way she makes every rotten little thing about life seem Like it's gonna be ok." 


	2. The helper

Note: I'm glad that this story is liked! The first chapter was supposed to be longer and had the first three chapters in it but I want to spread it out more. So you know, its summer and names and numbers I put in this chapter have meaning to them so if you look them up you will find the meaning. Starts where the last one left off. During summer before season five, Pacey meets that girl so if I get her name wrong, sorry. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own original characters or songs.  
  
Pacey lifted up one finger. No words were needed because Bob knew exactly what that meant. He nodded and popped open another beer before placing it in front of the young man. Pacey sighed and stared at the bottle before taking in a huge gulp. Bob shook his head. Never in his life have he seen such a depressed man, especially one so young. Bob took a quick sip of tequila before coughing and showing a new pair of dentures. He never took his eyes off of Pacey.  
  
"Why are you staring?" Pacey asked putting down his beer that was already halfway empty.  
  
"Don't you have any friends boy? What happened to that blonde one you were with a while ago?"  
  
"Who Dawson?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know. The one who just turned 21."  
  
"Yup, that's Dawson. He's in LA. In fact, all of my friends are somewhere else for the summer. They go to college. I'm not smart enough to go. Jen and Jack, my two other friends, are in NY. It's going to be their junior year of college next year. We all left Capeside when high school was over because we couldn't stand here anymore. I was the unfortunate one and I had to come back."  
  
"It ain't so bad here Boy," Bob started rubbing his gray beard, "I've lived here my whole life and I didn't turn out so bad."  
  
Pacey looked the old man up and down. He didn't want to be like Bob. Pacey wanted to get out and have a life, not be stuck in this crappy town. It was time he faced it though. Pacey Witter was always going to be in Capeside. When he is 80 and alone, Pacey would walk down the street, look at the wall he got for Joey all those years ago, and get depressed. When he would die, the high schoolers would do projects on Pacey Witter: the towns screw up. They would talk about how he had one great love, but he was so pathetic that she didn't even want him as her friend. Yup, that was exactly would happen to Pacey if he didn't get out. That's exactly what will happen, Pacey thought to himself, because I'm never getting out of here.  
  
Bob didn't like the face Pacey was giving him. He pointed a finger at him. "You better not be thinking that I have a bad life. You would be lucky if you have half the life I had. I don't regret a thing. I have a good home, the love of my life as my wife for 50 some years; I have three wonderful children and seven gorgeous grand kids. Sure I don't look so great anymore but I was definitely a heartbreaker in my day. My life is good."  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "I bet. I would be lucky to have any of those things in my life. I should just come to terms with the fact that I'm going to live alone and die alone. That's just how things work for me."  
  
Bob laughed. "No it ain't boy! Do you think people are just given these things? Let me tell you, they aren't. I dated my Betty in high school but after we broke up I didn't see her until she was engaged ten years later. I had to convince her that I loved her and I had to stop the wedding, not to mention take a few blows from the fiancé. Even after all that she still said no four times before she said yes to marry me. You have to work for what you want. If you want it hard enough, it will happen. I worked my ass of everyday in that factory so we could afford my house and have them kids. It's a hard road but it's all worth it in the end let me tell ya. You'll have a good life Pacey. One day the right girl will come into your life and things will be great. This Joey girl that you love might come around and finally realize that she loves you too. She may not, but maybe there's someone else who you'll go crazy for. Don't lose faith in the future because things change over time."  
  
Pacey took in a deep breath. "Wow Bob, that was something else. What if I did find the right one but I'm not the right one for her? That girl that might be my everything might have passed me on the street and I was to dumb to notice."  
  
Bob smiled and shook his head. "Fate my dear boy, believe in fate."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes at the old man and chuckled. "Fate my ass! If there was a thing called fate then I wouldn't be sitting here drinking every night."  
  
A new costumer came in and sat at a table. Pacey and Bob watched him as he took a seat and looked around the old bar. Bob cleared his throat to get Pacey's attention. Pacey looked at Bob who lifted up his shoulders and pointed to the new man.  
  
"Talk to you later Bob," Pacey said as he waved once before drinking his beer again.  
  
Pacey looked around the bar again. It was a dirty little shack but it had some nice people in it. Bob was definitely the nicest old guy he's met. Pacey landed his gaze on the new wall. It looked out of place and made the bar seem dirtier.  
  
"Just like my father to not do this right," He thought to himself.  
  
That's all that his father ever did, not right. Pacey never hated his father, he just didn't agree with him. When he was in teen years or younger, Pacey's dad was always on his case. Now Pacey understood why. His dad just wanted him to be better than he was. Still, it wasn't an excuse. He should have accepted Pacey for what he was and be proud of that, not hate it. Despite all of the miscommunication over the years, Pacey and his father grew closer. Once the young boy became a man, they had something both of them could relate to. The first time that Pacey could remember that he and his father truly talked was after Pacey broke up with Joey senior year. He didn't think he would be so broken up after dumping someone. For days, Pacey was in a world of sadness and it seemed to get getting bigger. Finally, John couldn't see his son like that so he sat him down and talked to him. Pacey and John talked for at least two hours that day. The biggest thing that Pacey could remember was something his father said to him.  
  
"Real love is hard. Sometimes it overwhelms us and we need to take a step back and see the picture from a different angle. It hurts when that person is gone but you'll get better. All you can do is wait. Wait and let time take its toll because you can't change the past."  
  
When did time take its toll? It hasn't yet. Pacey was still hung up on the girl that gave him butterflies. Sure, he dated other girls but love was not part of the vocabulary in those relationships. Once senior year was over Pacey couldn't get on that boat and leave faster. He had to get away from it all and be happy. Doug told him before he was going to leave on the true love the previous summer that if Pacey didn't finish things with Joey then every night, when he looked at the stars, he would see her face. Pacey left on a boat the next summer, not finishing things with Joey, and he did see her face every time he looked at the stars. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to get over her. That's when he met Melanie. She was the perfect way to forget his problems. No matter how hard Pacey tried, Melanie and his relationship was purely sex. It didn't help that when he was with her, he envisioned Joey there instead. Pacey waited a few weeks into summer before he started things with her. He hoped Joey didn't know about Melanie but she did. For once, Pacey wanted Joey to be over him so she didn't get hurt when she found out and didn't think that the guy who she trusted, dumped her and didn't care much about it because he slept with someone else a month later. Luckily, she did get over him and she never again had to feel the heartache that came with Pacey Witter.  
  
Pacey licked his lips before taking a small sip of his beer. Something beeped to the right of him and Pacey turned his head to the sound. His eyes landed on a man who was looking back at him. The man was young, about his age. He was a blonde blue eyed, or Aryan person. The man seemed to be tall based only on the way he was sitting. Small rimless glasses sat in the middle of his nose. He had on a nice suit, which was never seen in a bar. The man never took his eyes off Pacey as he took a sip of coffee that he brought by himself. Pacey lifted up his beer to the man and smiled before turning back and seeing Bob walk up again.  
  
"Hey bob!"  
  
"Yeah," Bob said as he reached the counter.  
  
Pacey leaned in close and lowered his voice. "Who's that guy in the corner over there?"  
  
Bob tilted his head up slightly to look at the man. "Never seen 'um before. You?"  
  
Pacey shook his head. "No, he keeps looking at me though." Pacey thought to himself, "He must be another Jack."  
  
Bob smiled. "That's weird."  
  
Pacey turned wide eyed. "What? What is he doing now?"  
  
Bob shifted his eyes over to Pacey. "He's staring at you and every little while he types something on his computer thing. He's either interested in you or he's a psycho."  
  
Pacey turned his stool and looked at the man. When he noticed Pacey was looking at him he smiled big and waved. Pacey smiled back and turned back to Bob. "He must be psycho."  
  
"Do you want me to kick him out?" Bob asked.  
  
Pacey got this strange feeling. "No," Pacey said, "I don't know why but I think I have to talk to him."  
  
Pacey got up and walked over to the man's table. Pacey sat down across from him. The man looked away fro his laptop and smiled. "Do I know you?" Pacey asked.  
  
"It's about time you came over," Said the man.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't plan to Pacey."  
  
Pacey squinted his eyes. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "That's not all I know Pacey J. Witter."  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Enough for what?"  
  
"Wow you ask a lot of questions! I know enough for me to do my job."  
  
Pacey seemed to relax. He took a drink of his beer. "What's your name?"  
  
"It all depends Pacey," the man said.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. "Don't play games."  
  
"Most people I meet call me Rashid but since I'm in Capeside and with you, you can call me Sam. I wanted Brasen but he said no."  
  
"People pick your name?" Pacey asked taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"You should stop drinking."  
  
"I don't need a savior from alcohol if that's why you're here."  
  
"I'm not. You don't need to drink. It won't bring Joey back."  
  
"How do you know about Joey?"  
  
Sam flicked Pacey's head. "Are you not listening? I know things for my job."  
  
Pacey leaned in. "How much exactly do you know?"  
  
Sam followed suit and leaned in as well. "Everything," Sam whispered.  
  
Pacey was thrown back at that comment. "Everything? How could he know everything? He must be some psycho who stalks Me.," Pacey thought. "I doubt that."  
  
"Really? You are one cocky guy. I don't lie. Ask me a question about anything in your life and I can give an answer," Sam smirked.  
  
"Okay," Pacey thought of a hard question, "I got it. What was the name of my first girlfriend?"  
  
Sam sat back smiling. "Andrea McPhee. She moved here in sophomore year of high school and you dated her for six months. You dumped her junior year when she came back and told you she slept with another guy at her mental place. Your next girlfriend was Josephine Potter. You fell in love with her junior year but didn't date her until the true love sailed off with the two of you on it. This relationship only lasted eleven months because you dumped her at prom. The next official girlfriend of yours was Audrey Liddell. You dated this one for a few months then you cheated on her. You got back with her before summer and lasted until she dumped you. That was your last real relationship. Now, all the girls you slept with are a different story. First it was your English teacher Tamara Jacobs, Andie, Joey, Melanie, Audrey, and Jamie three months ago."  
  
Pacey's mouth fell open. "Holy shit. You really do know everything about me."  
  
"I told you I did. You have major trust issues Pacey. I know it was caused by your father who always thought you were lying and that never kept his promises."  
  
"So, do you know this much about other people?" Pacey asked curiously.  
  
Sam let out a breath. "I am currently in the process of learning about Josephine Potter, Mr. Witter. I know that's who you want info on."  
  
"Can you tell me anything?"  
  
Sam sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to ask." Sam started typing in his computer. A second later a beep was heard. "He said yes but only one thing."  
  
Pacey didn't even want to know who "he" was. "Who has Joey had sex with?"  
  
Sam nodded. "You, Dawson, Ed Wilder and Eddie. Charlie is not in that category."  
  
Pacey smiled that he was not in there. Sam started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"YOU! Why did you ask a question like that? I thought you were going to ask if she still loved you and wanted you but no, you ask THAT question."  
  
"Does she?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "You only get one question, remember? Your dime is spent and there are no refunds."  
  
"Smartass," Pacey said under his breath.  
  
"Duh," Sam said, "why do you think I was sent here and a nicer one wasn't? Apparently we are kind of the same."  
  
"Why are you here? What, o what Sam, is the reason for your presence in my life?" Pacey tried to act dramatic.  
  
"I'm here to help change some wrongs in your life. I'm your personal helper now. I need you to stay cool with me because this is my last chance if I want to graduate."  
  
"So you're in college?"  
  
"Kind of. I really need you to stop asking questions."  
  
Pacey smirked and leaned back. "Why is this, your last chance Sam?" he said slowly.  
  
Sam started to get nervous and looked around the room. "Something unexpected happened with the last person I tried to help."  
  
Pacey nodded his head. There was a silence for a while before Pacey got up and walked to the counter. "So, are we all done here?"  
  
Sam stood up and packed up his stuff. "Almost," Sam shook Pacey's hand and gave him a business card, "I want you to come to this place at two tomorrow. We have unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Pacey read the card. Sam Atira 2078 W. Miracle St. 4th floor, 7th day rest unit (412) 555- 4633  
  
"What if I don't come?"  
  
Sam started to get mad. "If you don't come then I will "watch over" you until the day you die because I failed and, also, you will be stuck in this state of sadness and drinking until another one is sent to help you which may be never."  
  
Pacey understood what this meant to Sam so he nodded in agreement and picked up his bag for him. "See you tomorrow then Sam."  
  
Sam smiled and headed out the door. "Hey Pacey!"  
  
Pacey turned towards the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"It might be a few hours or longer, depending on how well it goes tomorrow so don't make any plans." Sam smiled once more before leaving.  
  
Pacey shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the bar. Bob was watching the conversation.  
  
"What did he want?" Bob asked.  
  
"That was Sam. He just wanted to talk. He was sent to help me with something." Pacey put the empty beer bottle on the counter and stood up to get his coat.  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I have to go see him tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you gonna go see him again? I wouldn't go man. He might be some killer or something."  
  
Pacey laughed. "I don't think he is Bob. He needs to do this thing so he can pass a class, besides, I have this feeling that he will help me with something," Pacey said not telling Bob about the conversation between Sam and him and all that Sam knew.  
  
"You going already?"  
  
Pacey nodded his head. "Yeah, I really need some sleep. Bye Bob."  
  
"Bye," Bob said to Pacey as he left. Cal watched Pacey leave and looked at the clock.  
  
"Hey bob, was that the Witter kid? He's leavin' kind of early," Cal said.  
  
Bob nodded his head and smiled. "Yup, that was him. I think the boy is finally getting out of his slump. If that Sam guy could make him leave early after talking to him for a few minutes then I bet he can really change him tomorrow."  
  
Bob kept smiling. Maybe there are things that watch over us. Tonight proved that someone really does listen and tries to help in any way they can.  
  
Pacey walked down the street towards his apartment. He read the card again. Pacey kept repeating what Sam said trying to make sense of it. "I'm here to help change some wrongs in your life?" Pacey unlocked his door and went in.  
  
What could Sam mean by that? 


	3. Time to go back

Note: It's been way too long. I wrote this whole chapter and somehow it got deleted! That chapter rocked but I hope this is one okay. I've decided to update this story so…here's the update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's creek and the things in it. I don't own the movies I use either…so don't sure, well it's not like you would get anything!

Pacey looked at his watch. It was an old watch. He got the watch years before. The band was a grayish blue now but the clock still worked. 2:15 it read.

Pacey took a deep breath and entered the building. Once inside, he caught his breath.

The building was empty.

Pacey saw someone walk in the back so he decided to follow them. Once he turned the corner, he found them.

A woman, with short light blonde hair and hazel eyes was sitting at a desk, smiling at him. Pacey walked up to the desk and couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, I'm…" he started.

"Pacey Witter, I know. We've been expecting you," the woman said still smiling.

Pacey lifted an eyebrow and moved in. "What is this place?"

"What do you mean?" the woman said, her eyes turning into a beautiful shade of green.

"This place is empty except for you and your desk."

The woman smiled wide. "Why, that's all we need Mr. Witter."

Pacey stood back up normally and nodded his head. "Uh, where is the…"

"7th day rest unit? Take this elevator behind me to the 7th floor."

Pacey smiled kindly and went down the hallway behind the desk and stopped in front of an elevator. There was only one button. He turned back to the woman.

"Excuse me. There's only one button," he said.

The woman turned with a smile. "Just press the button. It will take you where you need to go. Have a good trip, Mr. Witter."

"Thanks," Pacey said with a weird feeling.

Pacey pressed the button and the doors to the elevator opened. He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. There was only one white button to press. He licked his lips and pressed it. The elevator started going up. The inside of the elevator was made of mirrors but, strangely enough, a light shade of blue like downstairs. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Pacey stuck his head out and looked around. The hallway was dark except for the light right out of the elevator. Slowly, he moved out of the elevator and the doors closed quickly.

The door in front of him opened and Sam stood in the doorway. "Are you just going to stand out there or are you going to come in?" he said.

Pacey chuckled and walked into the room. There was a lounge chair and a chair. The room was the same shade of blue.

"Why is everything in this place blue?" Pacey asked looking around.

Sam closed the door and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. He likes blue because it's supposed make people feel more relaxed or some crap like that."

Pacey turned back to Sam. "Are you some kind of therapist or something?"

Sam smiled and lay down on the lounge chair. "You could say that I guess. But I'm not really here to discover your innermost faults as much as I am to…assist you. Can you sit?"

Pacey sat down in the chair. "Assist me in what?"

Sam sat up and put on his glasses. "Not be so miserable."

"I am not miserable," Pacey said sitting straight.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you're not. Every night for the past two weeks you have been drinking yourself to sleep. You have always had this stupid thought in your brain that you're not worth anything and that caused you to pass up and give up some life changing things in your life."

"So you're going to try and change that?"

"I hope so. Or, at least, make you realize that you are not as bad as you think. See, Pacey, you've kind of skidded off the path you're supposed to be on. There was many opportunities given to you to get back on that path but, because of the whole free will thing, you have chosen not to. That's why I'm here. Something had to be done."

"What kind of path are you talking about?"

"Everybody has a pre set path. Sure, you get to make your own decisions but they always keep you on the path. If someone happens to go on a detour then things are…presented to that person; whether it is a new job, a new love interest or even a fire, they try to get them back on the path so they can fulfill what they are supposed to. Sometimes, like in your case, presenting options just isn't enough so more drastic measures must be taken."

Pacey lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of drastic measures?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Good, you're interested. Before I can go on any further I need to know that you trust me. I need you to tell me that you are willing to go along with me on this."

Pacey thought abut it for a while then nodded his head. "Okay, I trust you. I'll go along with you on this."

Sam smiled wide. "Great! What do you want to know then?"

"How are you going to help me? You said last night that you would help change some wrongs in my life."

"That's what I'm going to do. Pacey, what do you wish you could do over anything?"

"Yeah," Pacey said quickly. "There are a lot of things I wish I could do over. I wish that I could have salvaged my friendship with Dawson, I wish I could have been closer to my father, I wish I would have had more faith in all of my relationships…especially my relationship with Joey. God, I would take back so much when it comes to her."

"Do you wish that things never started between you two?"

Pacey shook his head. "No, I was never afraid to love her and I'm not now. Sure, things probably would be so mush easier if I never fell in love with her but then I wouldn't have this amazing thing that only we share."

Sam stood up and walked around. "What if I could give you the opportunity to change all those things?"

Pacey chuckled. "Wouldn't that mess with the 'path' I'm supposed to on?"

"No, not necessarily," Sam said not picking up on the sarcasm. "You're supposed to enjoy your life. Sure, something bad things inevitably have to happen but most don't. I can help you fix those problems with Dawson and Joey and your father all those years ago."

Pacey shook his arms around. "Wait. Are you talking about going back in time?"

Sam shook his head a little. "In a way…but I don't look at it like that. We're just going to improve on your life but avoiding some problems from the past. You can see your life with the knowledge that you have now and fix it."

"Like it's a wonderful life?"

Sam laughed. "You crack me up, Pacey! You're not going to never exist. That would kind of defeat the purpose. You will be alive and interacting to change the future."

"Then this is like the butterfly effect?"

Sam huffed. "You know, all of these movies really tick me off. I mean, they are nothing like the real thing. No, there is no idiotic book or knick knack that helps you change the past. Also, you get one chance, that's it. If you screw something up for a second time, you can't go back and change it. That stays like that…and there are rules that need to be followed.

"Rules? You never mentioned any rules?"

Sam rubbed his temples. "Pacey, when is there ever no rules? They are so simple that even you could follow them."

Pacey crossed his arms. "What are they, Smart ass?"

Sam smirked and sat back down. "First off, you need to pick three different destinations. I won't pass if you don't pick three."

"What else?"

"Well, that's pretty much the only rule but there are some things you should be aware of. The most important thing to remember is that you are not, and will never be, immortal. You can die and bleed and everything else that could happen to you. I'm going make sure that you don't get hurt but you need to be aware of yourself as well. The next thing is about the adjusting you'll be doing?"

Pacey nodded. "What about it?"

Sam bit his lip. "Well, you see, all of these changes you'll be making won't matter unless you make it back to this point in time. If at anytime before this exact day at this exact time you decide to quit, all of the changes, all of the wrongs you made right, will not become your past and the past you have now will still be the same. If you do make it till today, then everything will be just how you made it. That's why I'm urging you to not end this until the end. I can't actually stop you from quitting at anytime, or doing anything for that matter, but I can advise you one way. Do you understand all of the things I've just told you?"

Pacey sighed. "Yeah, I understand. I have to pick three different times to fix and I need to redo things until I reach today, or else nothing counts. I get it…and I'm ready."

Sam smiled wide. "Good. We'll start then. I need you to relax and close your eyes."

Pacey smirked and leaned back in the chair. He took in a breath and closed his eyes.

"Pacey, think of where you want to start. Think of a time that you want to start fixing things. Do you have it?"

Pacey nodded.

Sam smirked. "Visualize everything. Think about the place you are and who's with you. Think about the smells and the feels.

Pacey let out his breath. He didn't feel anything at first, but then he felt a slight rock. The rocking feeling under him became more noticeable and nice. He took a breath in and could smell sea air and taste the salt. A smirk came across his face from the warmth on his skin. Pacey felt something softly running through his hair, which felt longer shorter than usual.

"Pacey, wake up."


End file.
